


Missed You

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Symmetra is deployed on a mission, and Junkrat is worried about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is just something I wrote really quickly. Kudos and comments appreciated and welcomed. Thanks!

Junkrat sat alone on the cool grass of the training grounds, watching the sun set over the ocean. The waves smashed their way against the cliffs of Watchpoint Gibraltar, making a relaxing noise as the Junker sucked in a deep breath. Usually, he was full of manic energy, always blowing things up or making jokes about the things going on around him. However, today was an exception.

Part of the Overwatch team had been sent off on an escort mission in Dorado. When Winston had read out the people going on the mission, Symmetra, his girlfriend, had been on there. This usually didn’t bother him, knowing that Symmetra could hold her own, and if she couldn’t he would always be there to save her. However, when Winston had finished the hero roster, his name hadn’t been there. Which meant that he wouldn’t be able to watch Symmetra’s back during the mission. His mind had gone blank then. 

This would be the first mission where he and his girlfriend wouldn’t be together. His mind had begun to worry for the safety of his girlfriend, with her being the best thing that had happened in his miserable life. Roadhog was going too, so when the debriefing had finished, Junkrat had gone up to his colossal friend and practically begged for him to watch out for her. He had merely stood there, not making a sound. Once Junkrat had finished, his massive friend had merely placed a huge hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. 

Now here he was, watching the sun dip ever lower towards the large expanse of sea water before him. He sighed. Although he knew his friend would protect her with his life, it still didn’t shake the feeling of worry and dread that had planted itself in the bomber’s heart. He stayed on the long grass for a long time, simply staring into the ocean. He didn’t even know when they were supposed to be back, godammit, but Winston had said that it would be very soon. 

Eventually, the sky darkened, giving way to the twinkling stars and the glowing moon. Junkrat reasoned that it was time to go back inside. He took a large gulp of the crisp night air. Just as he was about to get up, however, strong, slender arms wrapped themselves around his torso from behind. He froze, instantly alert. Was someone attacking him?  
He spun around, ready to fight if need be, only to come face to face with the love of his life. His eyes went wide. Instantly, his arms were around her, hugging her like he hadn’t seen her for years, when in reality it was only three days.

“Your back!” He said enthusiastically, gripping her tighter in her arms. She laughed, and Junkrat’s heart instantly melted.  
“I am,” Symmetra replied, returning the hug, “I missed you.”  
“Me too, love. Like you wouldn’t believe.” They stayed like this for a while, before Symmetra tilted her head up and pulled his face towards her. They locked eyes, and they both leaned forward, their lip brushing against each other. Junkrat couldn’t have been happier than in that moment.


End file.
